


Gay chicken

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, First Time, Gag, Gay Chicken, M/M, OT5, Toys, idk - Freeform, liam centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Louis' 21 the lads decide to dare Liam and Niall to play a little game of game of gay chicken. It leads to a lot more than what they all expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zoey wrote the first part and Sarah (that is to say me) did the second

” Who’s next Harry ?” zayn shouted across the room loud enough for him to hear. it had been Louis’ 21st birthday party and they were playing gay chicken , it was after the party when it was only the five boys left ofcourse. ” umm lets let Louis choose it is his birthday after all ” he said for everyone to hear. ” i want liam and niall to go next !” louis said as he was smiling like he was in control and could have been the queen of the country. 

Liam looked at Niall nervously, liam had always had a thing for Ni and felt he always needed to protect him like he owned him. When Niall just sat there on the floor and smiled Liam knew it was going to be okay. Niall motioned for Liam to come over to him. Liam got up almost falling over from the alchoal taking a tole on him, zayn caught him a pushed him back on his feet, he continued till he got to the other side of the room , he looked down at niall and picked him up and sat him on the couch. Liam took control and was the one to make the first move, he leaned in and kissed him softly, niall moaned into the kiss and Liam grabbed Nialls hair. The kiss deepened and got more intense , their bodys moving closer together and Liam wasnt so nervous anymore. it felt right. 

As Niall and Liams tongues moved together softly and played with eachother Nialls hands found its way to Liams thigh, he caressed his leg and moved his hand higher and higher as it got dangerously close to Liams cock , Liam pulled back and looked at Niall. He wanted more . he leaned back in and started to make out with him again. Nialls hand ended up where it was a few seconds earlier but this time he fondled with Liams 8 inch monster inside his jeans. 

” should we stop them?” Harry whispered into louis ear as he layed his arm aroud him. ” yeah maybe we should” louis answered quickly before it could go any further. zayn caught on to what they were saying and had to force him self to say ” stop ! ” from being turned on so much. But Niall and Liam continued. ” How come they arent stopping ?” zayn asked as he looked back at Louis and Harry.   
Harry got up and went over to the couch where they were and pryed Nialls body off of Liams, liam understoood when he looked up that maybe they shouldnt have went that far infront of the rest of the boys.

After that the boys said goodnight to louis and Harry who would be spending the night together in their apartment. Zayn, Liam and Niall went back to their own apartments a few houses down. when Liam got home he was incrediably hard , he needed his jeans off and off quick. He rushed to his bed and got undressed, he plugged in his phone and layed it on his night stand. He slowly stroked his had dick thinking of how bad he wanted Ni. he was thinking about how hot it would be to shove his cock up Nialls tight ass. then his phone vibrated.

Niall: Li can i come over ? .

Liam looked at his phone , then at his cock then back at his phone and answered.

Liam : of course babe . hurry up .

liam got his lube and condoms out and put them on the nightstand , he didnt know if thats what ni wanted to do but thats what he was planning on doing. a few minutes later there was subtle knock on his door, knowing wwho it was he didnt bother getting dressed he walked over to the door and opened it in a hurry. as soon as he opened the door niall pounced at him and instantly started kissing him hardly. niall pushed liam back onto the bed and kissed his neck and moaned into him feeling his boner jabing him in the leg ” your so hard for me baby arent you ? ” Ni said in this thick irish accent that turned liam on ever more. 

Niall kissed liam all the way down his chest to his stomach till Liams erection was in his mouth, Niall bobbed his head up and down fastly using his right hand on the rest of his cock that couldnt fit in his mouth. ” holy shit Niall, that feels so good, your so sexy you little slut, ive been waiting for this forever ughhb” liam moaned loudly. Niall stopped sucking him off and let go with a pop. ” get inside me NOW ” niall said in a urgent voice.

Liam flipped niall under neath him and stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them hard ” you want these inside you ? ” ” ughh yes baby please” niall moaned , the sight of Liam on top of him so close was too much for niall . ” well you better get these clothes off now then huh ??” niall stripped quicker than he ever had before. Liam licked his fingers again but this time he teased nialls tight hole with them . circling around the rim of his hole teasing him badly. liam couldnt take it anymore he got the lube and put a large amount on his fingers and smeared it coating his hand. 

he slowly slipped one inside of him slowly moving it in and out , then slipped another one in ” Holy fuckkkkk , yes that feels so good , right there liam , right there ” niall whispered because he knew if he was too loud his neighbours would hear him. ” think you can fit a third one babe ?”. without niall answered he slipped the third one in and pounded into his hole , nialls hole clenched around his fingers and when liam imagined him doing that to his cock, he had to get in him right now.

liam took out his fingers and grabbed a condom from the side table and put it on grabbing more lube and coating himself in it and lined himself up to nialls hole , ” i love you so much niall , and you dont know how long ive been wanting to do this for . ” liam confessed “n well hurry up babe and get inside of me ” liam slowly slipped himself into niall with a loud moan. 

” finally fucking you , i cant believe this, your so fucking tight ” liam mummered as he started picking up his thrusts into a pace that was good for Ni . ” oh yessss” niall moaned. liam was so close , his dick had been hard since the make out session he had with him back at lou’s and haz’s flat. and now he was about to get some satisfaction. ” im so close niall ” ” come on babe, come inside of me”  
those words were the end for liam , he thursted in one more time and came hard. ” wow” he said as he catched his breath and pulled out of niall, he flopped down beside him and kissed him on the forhead. ” i love you ” liam said proudly , ” i love you to babe, but i dont know if im going to be able to walk tomorrow” he said and they both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out Niall and Liam slept together. And they all decide to punish Liam for lying and not sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf was this summary

“So what happened with you guys yesterday?” Harry asked, digging his hand in the fruit basket.

“Erm nothing special. We just went home and stuff.” Liam replied, feeling his cheeks adopt the faintest shade of pink. Hoping Harry hadn’t noticed anything. “Oh…right” Harry seemed a bit disappointed. Liam tilted his head, confused but didn’t say anything. “I thought you two were gonna hook up”

– “Uh okay”

Harry finished his and Liam’s breakfast. Liam wasn’t so sure about lying to the others. Especially Harry. But he wasn’t really sure if Niall wanted this. Their relationship was brand new and well…It just didn’t feel right.

“Come on Li!! We’re gonna be late!”

*

“You okay there Niall?” Louis asked when the blonde lad walked in. 

“Where’s Harry?” 

– “Gone to Liam’s. You haven’t answered my question.” Niall sat down on a chair and bit his lip. He was sore since last night and had to take a piping hot shower to relax his muscles a little. It didn’t really work.

“I’m fine Lou” 

– “Okay…so how did things go with Liam last night…you know” Louis wiggled his eyebrows and flicked his hair. Niall was already making a lie up in his head when Zayn walked in and slammed the door.

“Hey lads!” He screamed in the hall. Louis jumped on him. He had completely forgotten about Niall’s case.

*

Harry and Liam finally showed up. Niall managed to stay put for more than half an hour. None of the boys had noticed his funny limping. He eventually had to stand up to walk to the kitchen. He avoided eye contact with Liam knowing it’d bust them both.  
“Admit it. You fucked” Harry slurred into Liam’s ear. “No…” Liam let his voice trailed off.

“Then why is Niall walking funny?” Liam widden his eyes and turned slowly to Harry. He shook his head. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying no to.

“Okay I’ll ask Niall. Since he’s a terrible liar” Harry pretended he was standing up. Liam grabbed his thigh and squeezed his hand.

“Don’t” he nearly begged. Harry smirked and was about to claim victory when Zayn burst in the room, throwing a packet of crisps into Harry’s face.

“We’ve got a meet and greet and a signing this afternoon huns” Zayn jumped on the couch beside Harry and took his food back.

*

“Niall, can you please buy us some orange juice?”  
– “Are you fucking kidding me” Niall complained and moaned but still ended up going to the supermarket. With a whole new list of stuff to buy.

“What are you doing Lou, we don’t even need those things” Harry asked him as they watched the boy limp away. “See the way he’s walking? He took a dick up his arse yesterday for sure” They both turned to look at Liam sitting on the couch. He looked up at the two lads. “Why are you two staring at me like that?”

Louis grabbed Liam’s hand and guided him upstairs. “Up. Harry, get Zayn for us. Code C” 

– “What do you want Lou? What’s code C? Hey ow, you’re hurting me” Liam whined when Louis pulled his arm.

“Sit on the bed” Louis walked back and forth and crossed his arms. “So….” 

– “So?”

“Li, I hope you do know Harry hates liars”

–“What makes you think I’m lying” Liam already knew. He was screwed. He remembered the last time Zayn lied to the band, he ended up pretty fucked up.

“Take your kit off”

-“What? No!”

The door opened and closed. Harry and Zayn stood on each side of the bed. “Pin him down guys” Harry said. Louis and Zayn grabbed Liam by both ends and pinned him to the bed. Liam was struggling, jerking his body, trying to get away from the trap he was slowly falling in. Harry straddled his hips and held him down. “I told you Li. I asked nicely yet you still lied to me. And you know I hate this.”

Harry unbuttoned Liam’s plaid shirt and left him with his bare torso. “Ties” Louis hesitated and tried to make a move but he didn’t want to let go. “Don’t worry. I got him” Harry grabbed Liam’s arm while Louis reached in the drawer for a set of ties.  
Eventually after ten minutes of struggling. Liam was tied to the headboard. Harry tore Liam’s pants off, revealing a semi. Liam couldn’t help it. Harry his bum on his crotch and the lightest blow of hair on his dick would make him instantly hard. He didn’t have any prematurity problems. He was just super horny all the time.

“Well, what have we got here” Harry teased. Zayn who had mysteriously disappeared after Liam was secured on the bed came back with a basket.

“Where’s Niall by the way?” 

– “sent him on holiday. He should be back in twenty minutes.” 

– “Leaves me enough time to get Liam ready for Ni uh” Harry said before hooking his fingers inside Liam’s waistband.

“Woah there! What are you gonna do to me?” Liam had stopped struggling, still curious to know what Harry had planned for him. Harry reached in the basket and pulled out a small toy. “This, is going up your ass” Harry flicked a switch and the dildo started vibrating. Liam gulped and tried to close his legs, but Harry was watching and forced him to spread them wider than they were before.

Somehow, Liam ended up Naked with Louis nudging lubed fingers up his tensed hole. Liam flailed his legs and tried to kick Louis away. “Relax Li…” Louis said ever so lazily. Zayn took hold of Liam’s cock and jerked it a few times. Liam cussed under his breath and bucked his hips off the bed. Louis took that as an opportunity to slide two fingers inside the ring of tight muscles. “Fuck…fuck fuck it hurts” 

– “No it doesn’t” Louis replied and he pushed his fingers past his knuckle section to prod his sensitive prostate. “See” Louis nearly laughed when Liam arched off the bed, his cock leaking into Zayn’s hand.

“You’re too Loud Li” Harry complained. He fumbled in a dresser before pulling a cloth out. “Shame I don’t have a gag ball , but this would be enough.” Harry tied the scarf around Liam’s jaw, muffling all his sounds. Liam breathed heavily from his nose, chest heaving up and down as Louis inserted a third finger and stretched them.

“You’re not allowed to come until Niall comes home” Liam rolled his eyes and soon squeezed them when Louis’ fingers were replaced by the vibrator. It was bigger than it looked, tearing Liam in two parts. Louis pushed it deep enough so that it brushed against his most efficient nerves without actually touching them. Liam was frustrated and Zayn was pressing the tip of his cock, milking the precome out of him. The pressure felt so good and Zayn looked like he knew what he was doing. He suddenly thought of Niall…what would Niall say? He couldn’t really think about the rest, Louis set the vibrations on the highest level causing Liam to jerk off the bed for the second time. He fidgeted and twisted his body in all directions. He bent and unfolded his legs, he really felt like coming

“Fuck that’s..hot” Harry whispered, looking at the way Liam was curving his back and tugging on his arms, trying desperately to reach his aching member. Louis gasped. Liam was struggling so hard, trying to grind down on the toy pleasuring him from the inside. Little tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He really needed to come.

“How about we give him a show yeah?” Louis asked and Harry turned to him before pointing to the floor. Louis dropped to his knees in front of Harry’s legs.

“What are ya guys doing?” A voice came from the door. Niall had his mouth wide open, his eyes not tearing away from Liam’s body shaking helplessly on the bed.

“Come here you” Zayn whispered to his ear. “How bout you fuck him, we got him ready for you.” Zayn walked Niall to the bed and spread Liam’s legs. “Don’t you want this” he asked, pulling the vibrator out and pushing it back in, this time jamming it straight on Liam’s prostate. Liam screamed if he could.

“You’re mad” Niall said, but still stroked Liam’s chest. Zayn walked away while Niall pulled the vibrator out and turned it off. “You okay?” Niall mouthed. Liam nodded and caught his breath. Niall pulled the gag down and undid the knot. “Do you want me to fuck you then?” 

– “Yeah” Liam whispered “Yeah do it, I fucking need you to…”

– “Don’t worry, I got this.” Niall undressed and left himself in his boxers. He untied Liam and rubbed his wrists. Behind him, he could hear Harry moaning, guessing Louis was deepthroating Harry just like five minutes ago when he walked in on the…orgy.  
Zayn crouched and stroked Louis’ bum. “kinky bastard” he smirked feeling the round base of a buttplug secured between Louis’ ass cheeks. Louis pulled Harry’s cock out and turned to face Zayn. “So are you gonna fuck me or you just gonna watch Harry fuck my mouth?”

And Niall had entered Liam in a slow pace. Niall was so much thicker than the vibrator and Liam felt it. It felt so much better, and hotter , more like skin. It still felt better than plastic. Liam could feel the hot throbbing pulse of Niall’s cock thrusting in and out of him. “Niall just fuck me yeah” 

– “huh” 

– “Fuck me harder than I did yesterday” And Niall did. He batted and pounded into Liam’s ass, loving the pressure and tightness Liam was offering him.

Zayn had finally made his mind up, and was sitting on his ankles, barely undressed, just fucking Louis and pushing him further down Harry’s cock. Louis was a filthy moaner. He cupped Harry’s balls and squeezed them lightly before rolling them into his hands. Zayn fucked Louis harder and held his heavy cock between his hand. Louis sucked down and licked between Harry’s inner thighs.

“Oh my god” The room smelt like sex and Liam was crying into Niall’s neck because Niall was fucking him so good and so hard. It felt so right because he loved Niall so much. And he came between their two bodies, spurting hot and liquid semen on both their chests.

And from there, everything went blank.  
Liam ended up wearing a buttplug during their signing session, and Louis and Harry attempted another go at gay chicken. It wasn’t really gay chicken anymore if both the guys were already gay anyway. Besides, the five of them had discovered a new game. But the three boys always made sure to respect Niall and Liam’s relationship. And Liam made sure never to lie to Harry again. Unless he was craving for his long fingers inside his ass.


End file.
